Kora
Pretty much a robotic assassin created by an insane, disabled animus. Going to destroy humanity. Ehh she's walking on thin ice. Ask me before using please Her fanfic Physical Kora is a tall, lithe robot. (Not to be mistaken with a cyborg.) She was enchanted to look and have the mind of an intelligent SeaWing. There are only a few slight physical differences: her stripes are activated by emotion instead of will, her voice is oddly metallic, and her claws seem much sharper than normal. She is enchanted to be a young, tall, SeaWing dragonet of about fifteen years. (Not dragon years, for the sake of simplicity.) Her scales are teal, and her smooth underbelly is a pale teal. Her claws, web spines, horns, and tail are much darker teal. From the inside, she is anything but a SeaWing. Her forked tongue is silver, and makes an odd clicking sound when it touches her silver teeth. Her eyes seem devoid of pupils, as they look like SandWing eyes, but are actually cameras so she and her master can see. When she turns, it makes a whirring noise. She's not particularly strong or fast, and usually relies on her intelligence and her ability to stealthfully kill targets far away from any possible witnesses that might unhelpfully foil her master's plans to destroy life. If she has any food, it could clog her insides and she would die. Her winglet members are suspicious and think she has a severe case of anorexia, even though she doesn't. She's fine dipping herself in water, but she can't go too deep, stay in too long, or get any inside of her. If she does. Mental Her supposed intelligence is simply extremely advanced artificial intelligence allowing her to make logical and beneficial decisions to reach her goals. She was also taught to have self-awareness in case her master died, but this may backfire one day. Her intelligence came from an artificial brain similar to a real dragon brain. Her mental state is a product of her several murders that she has committed, so she often has erratic or odd behavior. Kora uses feminine pronouns. Ignore this and you will end up with a knife in your back. Kora is struggling to learn Aquatic, as she does not wish to befriend any SeaWings at JMA. Quotes * "Beeeeeeeeeep." * "Oh, you want to know the time? It is time to die, cactus-licker!" * "I don't need anyone." * "Click." * "Hand me a knife. I need to, umm . . . head to the kitchen." * "Whirrrrrrrr." * "My name is Kora. I am to enroll in Jade Mountain Academy, in the new winglet." * "What is . . . true life?" * "No, I don't have a gender. But call me 'it' one more time, and you will DIE!" * "Heh. You have no idea who I am or what I am capable of." * "Don't make me mad, idiot!" Trivia * Her serial number is 12517705 * She does not have any robotic counterparts * Enchanted to be intelligent as a normal dragon by a paralyzed, crazy SeaWing animus, and was programmed to murder whoever her master wants her to * Besides being triggered by her master, blood can also convince her to murder the wounded dragon * Desperately wants to kill Peril, the Dragonets of Destiny, and anyone who is suspicious of her * "SeaWing" member of the Solder Winglet; since she's robotic, there is technically no SeaWing in the Solder Winglet * Also speaks binary Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters